The Oblivion Express
|Synopsis1= In eastern Borovia, Duke, Roadblock and Scarlett approach a train intending to take its cargo. On the other side of the tracks, Red Star, Horror-Show and Daina plan the same thing. Both their vehicles accelerate to get in front of the train, collide, and crash. Everyone is fine, but Duke and Red Star remain on the train battling each other! Soon, the two learn they are there for the same purpose - to prevent Borovian terrorists from hijacking a WMD the train is carrying. Unfortunately, their compatriots do not yet know this, and they attack each other as they try to catch up to the train. Declaring a truce, Red Star and Duke try to stop the train, only to find the throttle has been welded open at full speed. This could lead to a catastrophic crash within a crowded city. An armored car at the rear of the train opens fire on the pursuing Joes and Oktober Guard. The two factions stop fighting each other and concentrate on the terrorists still on the train. Duke and Red Star decide to take on the terrorists in the passenger cars, as Roadblock and Horror-Show get more aggressive in their tactics against the armored car. Duke and Red Star discover the terrorists are actually Night Creepers in disguise. They meet up with Roadblock and Horror-Show shortly after they make the same discovery. Finished with the Night Creepers, the Joes and Oktober Guard find their objective - the laser modulator. Red Star declares the temporary truce over as a Cobra helicopter with the Baroness arrives. As the train rolls closer to the rail yard, a curve in the track allows Red Star to open fire on the front of the train with the armored car's turret. This derails the train and both Joes and Oktober Guard jump to their vehicles for safety. The Baroness manages to capture the laser modulator before the train crashes. Red Star smiles, knowing that once the laser modulator is activated, it will transmit all the data on the Cobra computers back to Moscow. Duke is happy too, for he knows there is installed a virus that will destroy the Russian computers once the data is transmitted there. The Joes' part in the mission was merely a ruse. |Appearing1= Featured Characters Featured Vehicles & Equipment |MemorableQuotes1= |Errors1=*This story is set during the Soviet era, but Red Star didn't meet the Joe team until after the fall of Communism. *On page 6, the speech balloons are one panel ahead of where they should be, with Red Star reacting verbally to the hot throttle before he even touches it. |ItemsOfNote1=*Duke is shown wearing the same sort of green uniform the original 13 Joes wore, suggesting this story takes place at the same time - which would mean it's set before Duke and Roadblock joined the team , making Scarlett the only official Joe operative on the mission. G.I. Joe references *Borovia is the country where several Joes were held captive in the '80s. |RealWorldRefs1= |Footnotes= }} G.I. Joe 06 Category:Borovia/Appearances